Late Night Cravings
by RedEyedSurprise
Summary: AU: #8 in FEM!Harry/Sirius series. Holly has had a bad day and is at the end of her tether. Sirius gets home late and they give in to some late night cravings. ONE SHOT. LEMON


A/N: I realized that I haven't written a lemon in a while. Like always, I don't own anything... You're welcome.

* * *

**Late Night Cravings**

* * *

The night was quiet and Holly was quite thankful for it. Her children were fast asleep and it was a miracle for her because in the Black household there was very nearly _never _a quiet time! These days Holly could never find a moment to herself, especially with three demanding young children under the age of ten.

There was a seven year old James, who just started at a local magical primary school. Albus Orion, who liked to be called Albie, was three and was very much a well behaved child. And then there was the newest addition to the family, Lily Molly Black at three months old.

Now, Holly loved her children. She really did! But sometimes they were just too much. Especially on a day such as this one. James had been sent home early from school on account of a stomach bug, her normally well behaved middle child had thought it a good idea to throw a tantrum at the grocer's and she had barely been able to calm her crying daughter.

After finally getting home, James had promptly vomited on her shoes and the white living room rug. She had to put the groceries away, cleaned the living room rug and breastfeed her red faced, screaming baby daughter simultaneously.

All she had to say was: "Thank goodness for magic."

By the time she had been able to begin making dinner, Holly was near tears. She had made James shower, change into his pajamas and get into bed. Albie had decided it was a good time to unravel all the toilet paper in the hall bathroom and Lily's whimper was moments away from turning to a full on screeching cry.

When the dinner was finally done, she had wrangled all the children to the dinner table. She watched as James struggled through his sickness to eat. Albie had pouted at his roast beef and crossed his arms over his chest in dispute. Lily had thankfully fallen into a fitful sleep after feeding again, but woke everytime Holly tried to set her down.

As soon as she was able to get the children tucked in, it was well after eleven. She was able to finally eat something for the first time that day (which was cold) and then she dragged herself to the living room to figure out what spell would best work on the now discolored white carpet.

The cleaning spell she had learned from Mrs. Weasley had definitely cleaned the carpet, but it still left behind a discoloration that she disliked to her very bones. At least now she knew why the Weasley's own shaggy living room rug was the way it was.

After thirty minutes of trying all kinds of cleaning spells, Holly gave up. With tears in her eyes she went into the kitchen and poured herself a snifter of fire whiskey.

"Isn't that bad for the breast milk?"

Holly turned quickly, nearly choking on the burning liquid that slipped down her throat. She coughed and pounded on her chest before she glared at her husband.

"I can pump and dump," Holly retorted with an exhausted sigh. "Besides, I've had a shitty day and I deserve this!"

Shrugging out of his robes until he was only in a thin dress shirt, Sirius frowned and made his way behind his wife. He laid his hands on her shoulders, massaging gently at her tense shoulders and neck.

"I'm sorry about that, darling," Sirius murmured into her hair as he bent down to kiss at her ear. "The kiddos?"

"Asleep," answered Holly in a breathy moan as her husband's hands wandered from her neck and down to her shoulders. "Thank the heavens. I borrowed Kreacher from Grimmauld. He's watching - Oh!"

Sirius' hands had wandered down from her shoulders, under her arms and to her breasts. He massaged and squeezed them gently. His thumbs ran over her hardening nipples through the fabric of her thin cotton t-shirt and bra. Holly's hands came up and settled over them, encouraging him to continue.

"That's good," Sirius whispered into her ear before nibbling at her lobe. "They won't be able to interrupt us."

"Don't stop," Holly breathed, leaning back against him with half lidded eyes.

His hands slipped under the cotton shirt and then under her bra. Sirius groaned at the feel of her silky soft skin and the hard nipples of her breasts. His right hand suddenly descended lower and cupped her already wet center. Holly gasped as Sirius rubbed at her wet pussy through the denim of her jeans. And then she gasped again when his hands disappeared.

He roughly tugged her out of her chair and pushed her back onto the kitchen table. Their lips met in a passionate frenzy, tongues fighting for dominance and teeth clashing together. Holly tore her shirt over her head and then nearly tore off her own bra, but Sirius beat her to it.

With his wand at ready he fired a spell and it shredded the fabric of the bra away. Holly hissed as residual sparks from Sirius' wand stung her skin. She gasped again as she realized that not only was her bra torn magically from her body, but so had her jeans. With a tug they fell in tatters to the floor.

"You bastard," Holly hissed as she began to pull at the thin dress shirt he wore. "That was my favorite pair of jeans!"

"I'll buy you a new pair!" Sirius promised as he helped her with the buttons on his shirt.

After a couple of urgent seconds trying to unbutton on the little buttons that ran down his chest, Sirius took his robes by the collar and ripped his shirt open with a grunt, buttons scattering everywhere. Holly very nearly growled as he shoved his trousers down. HIs cock was engorged and the tip purple in color as it pointed right at her. Sirius hissed as Holly squeezed it.

"You must have been thinking about me all day, huh?"

"Ahh, bloody fuck," Sirius gritted out as he bent forward to nuzzle her breasts, his tongue flicking out at her nipples. "All day long, baby, all day long. All I could think about was this wet hungry pussy!"

Holly mewled, biting her lip as he began to kiss his way down her belly. She pushed him away and he huffed in irritation as she hopped off the table. Sirius then groaned again as he watched his wife climb back on the table and get on her hand and knees. Holly leaned forward to rest her head on the table and opened her legs wide, giving Sirius an open view of her cleanly shaved and soaked cunt.

"Oh gods," Sirius whispered in amazement.

With both hands on Holly's ass cheeks, Sirius used his thumbs to dip down and open her nether lips. His breathing quickened as he fell to his knees before her and watched as the coral pink of her honey pot contracted and twitched. Holly nearly squealed as one of his thumbs came in contact with her clit, while the other thumb went knuckle deep inside her.

Holly gasped at the unexpected intrusion, wriggling her bottom excitedly to get the most friction.

"You like that, huh?" Sirius chuckled, his hot breath hitting her thighs.

"Yeesss," Holly hissed in appreciation.

Sirius withdrew his thumb and then thrust it forward, harder. His hand slapped against her thighs and his rough treatment jarred her so much that her knees nearly lost balance atop the kitchen table. She began to whine, because even though he set a steady pace the friction was still not what her body wanted.

"No more," Holly begged. "It's not enough!"

Sirius chuckled. "Not enough? What else do you want from me, Sweetheart?"

She practically pouted. Holly hated, yet loved when he did this to her. She wondered what he would do if she suddenly hopped off the table, got dressed and went to bed?

"You know what I want, Sirius!" Holly glared at him over her shoulder. "Don't tease me!"

Sirius kissed both of her thighs and chuckled again. "Alright, Love, humor me! You know I love to tease you!"

He took his thumb away from her and it came out glistening. WIth the same hand he gripped his cock, running his wet thumb over the crown. Sirius took a step forward and ran the head of his erection over her wet slit. Holly wiggled her bottom and groaned.

"Hurry!"

Sirius pressed the head of his cock into her tight opening, holding it there for a moment and savoring the feeling of her muscles gripping him tight. Holly held onto the head of his cock as tightly as she could with the muscles of her pussy. Her muscles undulated tightly, trying to suck him in further.

"Was this what you wanted?" Sirius whispered as he continued to hold only the head of his cock inside of her.

"Yes!" Holly practically begged. "I wanted this!"

"Wanted _what_? Use your words, darling. You know I love to hear you talk like a dirty girl..."

"You're a prick!"

Sirius barked out a sharp laugh that echoed off of the kitchen walls.

"That's close enough!"

He slammed forward, his hips coming in contact with her buttocks and thighs. Holly panted as she held onto the edges of the table tightly as she could. She pushed back on his cock, wanting to feel it as deep as it could go. It stretched her deliciously, barely giving her time to adjust to his size.

The table trembled violently from Sirius continuously violent thrusting. The legs scraped against the floor as it moved inch by inch until it was up against the wall. Holly moved her fingers from the corner of the table before they were smashed and braced her hands up against the wall.

Sirius held onto her tightly. He was sure that there would be bruises on her waist come morning and he tried not to feel guilty about it, but the thought of seeing the evidence of their love making on his wife was just too arousing for him. His balls were tightening up.

"I'm close," he panted pressing a kiss onto her spine. "I'm sorry this is so quick!"

Holly let out a breathy laugh."S'okay.. You can make it up to me in the morning before the kids wake up."

He reached around and began to strum her wet clit. His thrusting became erratic and Sirius had damn near flattened his body up against Holly's back as he began to come. He could feel the tingling in his toes and it traveled up his calves, his thighs. He felt it in his balls as he came inside her with a whispered, "yesss."

Holly's orgasm hit her like a bludger to the gut. Her muscles seized and her toes curled as she cried out. The additional strumming on her clit prolonged her orgasm as her knees gave out, her clit twitching every couple seconds once Sirius stopped to wrap his arms around her.

He pulled her limp body off of the kitchen table and sat them down on one of the chairs. He was still inside her, slowly softening as he sat her on his lap and held her close. Holly's head slumped back to rest on his shoulder.

"I've missed you," Holly whispered with closed eyes. "We've all missed you."

"I've missed you all, too," Sirius sighed and held her closer. "There's just so much damn work to do with the Black estate... not to mention the House seat. Bloody old codgers want to meet every evening to pass judgement on some stupid old shit... Thinking about hiring a Goblin lawyer to take care of the Black estate documents."

"That would free up your time exponentially," Holly noted, looking hopeful.

"Yes, it would," Sirius agreed. "Then I can spend more time with you and the kids. I've barely spent any time with my Little Flower."

Holly chuckled. "Don't worry about Lily. She's so young that everything she does is with eyes barely opened. She'll recognize you're voice though. You did speak an awful lot to my stomach. More than when I was pregnant with the boys."

A sharp wail sounded through their home. Both Sirius and Holly groaned with similar glances of mirth. Speak of the little devil. Holly patted her husbands cheek and gave him a sound kiss to the lips.

"Hop to it then, Daddy," Holly said as she moved off of his lap, his soft member slipping from her. "It's your turn."

She watched as Sirius frantically repaired his clothing, summoned it back onto his body and started walking toward the nursery. He turned to wink at her from over his shoulder and tripped around the corner, nearly falling to his hand and knees. She laughed.


End file.
